She's Just a Friend For Me
by Dawn Felix
Summary: Applejack and Rainbow Dash find themselves the subject of gossip at every pony assume they are dating. Yet the question remains to be answered are the rumors are true or the gossip will break the friendship between this two?
1. We're Just Friends

**"**...**"**: Characters dialogue for example, "Give me that food!"

*****...*****: Character through for example, *She never shut up!"

**!**: Character expression and tone of voice, for example whisper in the ears or sad expression or mean Character yelling for anger or talking to some one in far distance

* * *

"Going out with Applejack again?"

Rainbow Dash was froze at Airheart's word. She was in the restroom from female pegasus that she shared with her fellow pegasus friends team, Rainbow Dash after a long day of work was getting ready to meet up with Applejack. "What did you say?" She asked getting annoying.

"Your mare girlfriend Applejack. Don't play dumb Rainbow, everypony knows you two are together now." Airheart walk where Rainbow Dash is sitting in her locket chair.

"We are so not a couple!" Rainbow exclaimed before lowering her voice. She closed the door of her locket and walk at way but Airheart follow her, "What on earth gave you that idea Airheart?" she ask. She hated that everypony talk about her behind her back.

Airheart held up her hoof. "Hey, don't get so defensive... I think it's cute that you two want to keep your romance private, rather than showing to us!"

"Romance?" Rainbow Dash try her best to not lost control and punch Airheart pretty face. "Listen well and clear Airheart me and Applejack we are not a couple got it?" She asked the other pegasus on her side with a demanding and seriously tone of voice.

"But everypony believe me." Airheart still looked skeptical on Rainbow Dash words.

"Listen, I am dead serious when I say we're just friends I am really... meant it!" Rainbow said.

"Whatever you want to call it." Airheart shrugged and prepare her wings to fly, "But you will have to convince more than you were saying is true."

Rainbow stared to her, "You mean other ponies are talking about me and Applejack we are together?" She couldn't even believe what she was saying.

"Everypony," Airheart said with a nod.

Rainbow Dash get annoying. "There must be something I can do to prove they are wrong." She said as a blush was scratching her cheek. All this silly gossipy nonsense makes her embarrassed so much that she stop speaking to her farm friend.

Rainbow Dash flung her mane back, **"**I don't care what anypony else thinks... okay Airheart? I'm going to go hang out with Applejack as a friend, because we have a strong friendship and we like to talk to each other and that is all. So goodbye and good day!" She flew out.

Their ponies in the cloud city, Rainbow Dash noticed as she is flying that two younger twin sisters pegasus giggled and whispered to each other as they are speaking very softly while looking at Rainbow Dash.

She keep flying when a willowy pegasus girl with a French accent passed her, "You and Applejack are pretty cute together, even if your both are mare!"

Rainbow didn't take offense since she was proud of the fact that she and Applejack are only friends.

* * *

On the farm Applejack She began to trot down the path to her barn to retrieve an apple cart to begin working in the orchard. She was expecting somepony to come soon and help her as well so she checked her mane with a tilt of her neck and the corner of her eye to make sure the tie in her hair hadn't come undone. After she saw that her mane was fine she chuckled lightly to herself.

Applejack wish that everypony think that her and Rainbow Dash are a couple she always see Rainbow Dash as a sister and close friend ever they fight for nonsense. Applejack hooked herself up to the apple cart and was exiting the barn, in the distance she saw a blue pegasus flying towards her.

Rainbow Dash slowed and landed front of Applejack, "Alright AJ I'm here."

"Hey Rainbow!" She greeted her, walk with her to inside of the barn. She opened the barn door and trotted inside to get the second apple car, and looked at her pegasus friend, "Hey are you alright sugar?"

"Horrible!" Dash grumbled, she almost went into a rage, but when she promise her farm friend to not cause trouble she then calm down and decided to drop the bomb and see how she would react, "Everypony think that I dating you!"

Applejack was not surprises Rainbow Dash start to have trouble with some pony since the day everypony think they are a couple.

Rainbow expected to her to say something but Applejack say nothing only sigh. Applejack only trotted to one of her car to carry apples and trotted with that outside.

"Come on let get to work!" Rainbow Dash and Applejack start to work on the farm and taking the apples on the barn, as Applejack bucking and carrying the apples to the car, Rainbow Dash using her speed to drop as many apples she can in the baskets and deliver them into the barn.

Rainbow Dash had always admired her farm friend strength, but Rainbow wanted to truly test out her own strength. Her looked at the tree next in line to be bucked as Applejack loaded the apples that fell into her cart.

After completing the applebucking, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were lying down on the grass resting after the all hard work. The orange mare and the blue pegasus were close to each other as they looked up to the cloudy sky. A gently breeze was slowly pushing the clouds across the blue atmosphere, causing the two ponies to relax.

"You know that every pony think we are a couple?" The blue pegasus Rainbow Dash speak. But Applejack no respond. Rainbow gave her a little hoofs shrug, trying to act casual, "You heard me AJ!" She said.

"Who cares what they think? I mean, it's not like the rumors are true right?" The farm pony Applejack said with her relaxing pose with her hoof in the back of her head.

"Right because we are not a couple!" Rainbow lay down with her hoof in the back of her head.

Rainbow liked her as a friend, they were both like sisters, "I mean yeah, we hang out all the time but you know, because we are best friends and all, but if you care whether or not those ponies are gossiping about us."

Applejack was silent still looking to the blue cloudy sky.

Rainbow look over Applejack who keep her silence, "So you don't care what the other ponies think? Should I assume that that means you don't care about me either?" She was very nearly shouting.

"Wait w.. wait slow down sugar!" Applejack broke her silence and sit down. Rainbow tried to take control of her anger, "Is not that I not care what the others said about us is that... well... You so ignore them because if you keep paying attention to them, they thought that we are couples and they continue to bothering you sugar!"

Rainbow Dash was looking at her with an expression between hurt and annoyance, "So you said... If I ignore them they stop bother me?"

Applejack the farm pony nod, "Yes sugar!"

Rainbow Dash smile and get up so she can sit down, "I think you have a point I try my best to ignore them!"

Applejack smile, "That good to hear sugar!"

* * *

Applejack had unhooked her apple cart in the barn, and saw that Rainbow had jumped down from the loft, "Tha's all th' work fer today... Thanks fer yer help Rainbow, ah really appreciate it." She trotted over to Dash, grinning with appreciation.

"No problem AJ, I'm always happy to help!" Rainbow Dash looked down, shy at the next words she said, "Especially for you my best friend, anytime you need me, I'll be there!"

Applejack with one of her hoof, hug her friend Rainbow Dash, "Oh you are a smooth talk sugar!" she placed her hoof on Rainbow head, roughing her head. They walk out of the barn, Rainbow Dash walk with Applejack to get applepie with her friend family.

Suddenly the clear blue sky was filled with dark, stormy clouds, and lightning struck as thunder boomed loudly, winds blowing harshly. Applejack and Rainbow Dash jumped as lightning struck behind them as they see a black cloud moving over them. Applejack and Rainbow Dash ran in just in time, before being zapped by the heavy rain.


	2. Friends in the Rain

It's raining in the Sweet Apple Acres.

The rain was pouring virtually dark any pony who was unfortunate enough to be out facing this weather. While the amount of pony out was minimal, there were a few unfortunates who were forced to face the rain.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash was one of those few ponies to be caught by the rain. The two friends are glad that they are getting close to the barn.

When the two friends finally arrived to the barn and dried themselves with shaking the body, "Well that was close!" Said the farm pony with a cheer on her voices as a bolt of lightning flashed and thunder roared over the sky.

Applejack walking on the barn door and lay down on the ground with Rainbow Dash on her side waiting to the heavy rain to stop.

"Jeez Rainbow Dash, why you not tell me is going to rain today?" Applejack asked in a annoying look.

"How I was going to know it was going to rain today!" Rainbow Dash reply.

"Well I don't think we can go back out into this storm, we so wait when is over!" Applejack said looking through the barn window. As the storm gusting wind and rain outside continue.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash sat on the ground near to the barn large door that was half open enough to see the raining night. The two pony friend remains in silent as the watch the heavy rain. As the hours pass, Rainbow Dash yaws and look Applejack and talk to her, "So you want to do something?"

The two never had that much alone time together so she did not know what to do until the rain stop. Applejack thought she is scratching her cheek, "I have no idea what to do." Applejack look around and spot her cider tank that she left day ago, the cider tank is half full of cider.

"Want some cider?" Applejack ask the blue pegasus.

Rainbow Dash response, "Sure." she walk where Applejack leave one of the cup full of cider had the cup in her hoofs and was chugging it down.

"Woah careful Rainbow... This cider are strong when there are warm!" Applejack said holding her chuckle. Rainbow Dash cough immediately after drink the cider. Due to the cider is strong as there are warm.

Applejack let out a chuckle, "Come on, you, let's go finish this off!"

The two of them stumbled back into the hay, taking sips of the cider. By this point, Rainbow Dash problem of the rumors between her and Applejack was far from her mind, her main focus was now just having fun with her friend Applejack.

The two of them spent their time telling old stories to each other while the ciders slowly diminished. Stories that they've heard before and even been there when it happened. Like the time that Spike almost kiss Applejack.

When they finally finished off the ciders, the two of them made their way over to another mountain of hay and slumped down hard. Rainbow Dash gazed at Applejack who was staring into space. The more she looked at her the more she could feel her cider goggles kicking to her head.

"No she only... my friend!" She thought to herself. She didn't want to have these thoughts, but her drunken mind wouldn't let her stop.

Applejack glanced over at Rainbow Dash to see her staring intensely at her. She withdrew a little, almost like she was worried she could tell what she was thinking, "Are you're right Rainbow Dash?"

"Yes, I'm fine I'm just tired that all!" Rainbow Dash said and lay down her head, Applejack do the same think.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash starting to the ceiling of the barn, Rainbow Dash can see the ceiling running around in circle over her head, she feel her eyes getting heavy for her to keeping open and see everything dark.

* * *

Rainbow Dash's Dream

Rainbow Dash found herself in a field that she never see before, she see one single tree and under it she see Applejack. Rainbow walk over her, "Hey AJ!" She shout.

Applejack roll her head to see Rainbow Dash walking over her, she smile, "Hey sugar!"

Rainbow Dash was going to said something but she was cut by Applejack who leaned in and kissed her on the mouth in a gentle variant. Rainbow Dash was initially shocked and she wanted to push her away, but she started to change his mind when she found out that part of her enjoyed it.

The two of them continued to the kiss. Applejack introduced her tongue into Rainbow mouth and used it to playfully swish around Dash tongue. Rainbow started to lean forward until Applejack was on her back, then she started to playfully rub her lips around AJ neck.

Applejack rubbed her hoofs on Rainbow Dash neck, trying the best she could to emulate the feeling for her. Rainbow Dash rubbed her hoofs on Applejack back to emulate her feelings.

Rainbow Dash lips quickly went back to AJ lip, as they resumed the passionate kiss...

End of the dream

* * *

Rainbow Dash gasp a she woke up for her dream, she get up and look around she see that she still in the barn and still raining pretty hard on the Sweet Apple Acres. Rainbow Dash still in shock for her dream, "Stupid.. dream!" She said still recover her breath.

Rainbow Dash look around and see Applejack still sleepy, "Okay... ciders and dreams... not get well!" RD said and she lay down on the hay.

"Are you okay sugar?" Rainbow Dash look and see Applejack that she just ask her.

"Oh... hey AJ... I fine is only a bad dream!" Rainbow Dash reply try to hide about that sick dream she have.

Applejack could see in her eyes she had a rough dream. She move close to Rainbow dash and put a hoof on her shoulder, "Calm down is only a dream nothing to be worry about it!" Applejack stated and said with a soft voice, "It sounds like you have very weir of dream!"

"Yeah a very weir dream he he...!" Rainbow said trying to hide the true again.

* * *

The heavy rain continue and the black cloud cover the blue sky. Suddenly the pegasus Airheart holding a camera and flying over the barn she wearing a yellow jacket for the rain.

"With this camera I proves that Applejack and Rainbow Dash are couple. With this rain that I ask to made. Now these twos are alone, I know both wills do what couples do when couples are alone!" Said Airheart with a proud look.

Airheart made his way with confidence she knew the perfectly place to take the picture and she didn't really need much light in order to take the picture, she only need to do is hide in one of the hay and make sure to not be discover.

The Airheart pegasus found herself pausing as she heard a voice talking. She suddenly quieted move herself with the hay she use to hide and keep moving where the farm earth pony and the blue pegasus are, she began to listen more intently and prepare the camera make sure to not use the flash.

"Are you sure you not want to talk about it?" Applejack ask her blue friend Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah I sure of it!" Reply Rainbow Dash to her farm friend Applejack.

Airheart glanced up and realizing that Applejack have her hoof on Rainbow Dash shoulders. The two pony are sitting in the hay, Rainbow Dash have her head looking down on the ground.

"Come on made a move Rainbow!" Whisper Airheart as she waiting that both of them made a hot move.

Rainbow Dash was lying down on the hay with eyes closed and hoofs crossed behind her head. The rain continue making the barn atmospheric feel breeze and gently blowing around her, carrying the scent of fresh air with it.

She was so relaxed, and everything was quiet and peaceful, nothing could spoil this moment, "You're not ticklish, are you Rainbow?" Said the farm pony Applejack with a smirk.

"Of course not. Why in the Equestria would you think...!" Rainbow Dash notice Applejack smile, "Applejack no no...!" She was off when Applejack poked her again the hay.

Applejack with a grin dug her hoofs even deeper into Rainbow Dash stomach.

Fighting back laughter, Rainbow Dash tried to get away, but Applejack tackled her down to the hay, this time reaching under Dash arms.

"Apple... jaaaaack!" she cried laughing. Applejack was smiling for see her friend laughing.

Rainbow Dash deciding that it was time for a little payback, Rainbow somehow managed to wrestle Applejack off of her and dug his fingers into her stomach. Now it was Applejack turn to try to get away as she holding her laughing.

"Rainboooow... stooop!" Applejack exclaimed as Rainbow Dash continue tickling her on her stomach. She tried to wrestle away, but Rainbow Dash was strong.

"I'm... I'm going... to...!" Applejack giggled. Applejack use her tail as a advantage of this, when his tail came in contact with Rainbow Dash back skin, make Rainbow to squealed.

The sound that Rainbow made was so out of her character that she had to laugh, which was rather unusual for her. Applejack continued giggling as she tried to fight her off, but Rainbow Dash wasn't going to be riddled of that easily.

Applejack was laying down in the hay as Rainbow Dash was on the top of her, it seem that they not notice the awkward position they are now, they are to busy tickle each other. A few minutes later Rainbow Dash and Applejack passed out from exhaustion for the tickle, Airheart fall to sleep for waiting to much.

* * *

In the Morning

The rain finally stop. Rainbow Dash slowly opened her eyes to a bright ray of light that shone through the barn open door.

She quickly used his hoofs to block the sun light. She notice somepony beside her and saw her mare friend Applejack, she couldn't help but let out a giddy smile and remember the tickle game they have.

She carefully got out of the hay and walk outside to stretch herself and see a sunny morning sky.

Applejack woke up too and saw Rainbow Dash outside she smile and walked up next to Rainbow dash and she stretch herself, "Morning sugar cube!"

Rainbow Dash snapped out of his concentration while she was watching the morning sky. She looked beside her and see her friend Applejack, "Morning Applejack... Crazy night ha?"

"Yeah...!" Said Applejack with a chuckle.

"I need to check, Tank see you later Applejack!" Rainbow Dash said and flipped her wings to fly out to the sky.

Applejack wave and walk back to her house. Airheart still sleepy on the hay she was hiding.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for **Applejack** accent I do not know how write her accent so I let you use you head to make her accent. **Airheart** is not my character she is a background pony so search for her in **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Wiki**. If you want to do what is a **hay** search in **Google.**


End file.
